


Color pesca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giochi di fame [2]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento tra Effie e Haymitch.





	Color pesca

Color pesca

 

Haymitch osservò la parrucca di Effie e inarcò un sopracciglio lentamente. Rimise la sua fiaschetta sotto la giacca, scrollando le spalle.

“Come fai ad andare in giro con quella cosa ‘rosa’?” domandò con voce gutturale.

“Non è rosa, è color pesca” ribatté Effie, battendo le lunghe ciglia. Le sue labbra si assottigliarono, mentre le apparivano delle rughe d’espressione.

< Studiata dai migliori stilisti per creare un perfetto connubio tra un colore accettabile fuori dalla Capitale, ma non troppo comune una volta che vi si rifà ritorno > rifletté.

“Questo non toglie che pesa un accidente e pesca non è un colore sensato” la richiamò Haymitch. Le passò la mano nella parrucca e la trasse a sé, sfilandogliela.

< Anche se su di lei starebbe bene qualsiasi colore, è stupenda. Mi ricordo che l’ho pensato sin dalla prima volta in cui l’ho vista. Penso sia la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata da quando sono stato scelto per i maledetti Hunger Games > pensò.

Effie aprì la bocca per lamentarsi, ma Haymitch la baci con foga. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono, Haymitch emanava un forte odore di alcool che si mischiava dolciastro ai numerosi profumi di lei.

“Spiegartelo sarebbe inutile, zuccone” sussurrò Effie, staccandosi da lui.

 

[205].


End file.
